


B.U.R.N. ||Bucky Barnes||

by Cassasstiel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like men, this is hella dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassasstiel/pseuds/Cassasstiel
Summary: "Bucky?""Who the hell is Bucky?""I knew him. He was my friend"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first story I've posted on here, my wattpad is Cassasstiel
> 
> TW: This chapter has depictions of torture, read at your own discretion

He woke up.

In a simple, quiet moment, his body decided to live again.

It wasn’t like you see in the movies, how your body would lurch forward and you gasp for air.

It was a slow, nightmarish awakening, where the tendrils of his dreams were dragging him back

under. It was, in a sense, a fight for his own mind. He choked out a breath as he finally broke free, the images of his horrific dream flashing behind his eyelids every time he

blinked.

His mind was a hell like no other, and he was trapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Солдаты?"  _Soldier?_

"готовы соблюдать."  _Ready to comply._

Heat. **Burning** heat. _Electricity._

They’re doing it again.

Screaming. _Is that me?_

"Стоп! Пожалуйста остановись!" _Stop! Please stop!_  
“Did you complete your mission, soldier?”

“I- I did not. “

“Do not stutter when you speak to me!”

He stumbled backward, clenching his teeth. Blood painted his cheek.  
“Прости.” _I’m sorry._

“Why did you fail to complete your mission?”  
“I knew him. He was my friend.”

Hands locked around his arms.  
“Вытрите его памят.” _Wipe his memory._  
“No!”

He was pulled backward, away from his keeper. In another room, he was forced into a chair and two metal plates locked around his skull. He was electrified.  
Shockwave after shockwave flooded through his brain, blood poured from his nose and mouth.  
Blank. His mind was an empty void. The soldier was no longer human.

"Солдаты?"  _Soldier?_

"готовы соблюдать."  _Ready to comply._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very violent so just be careful if you're squeamish. 
> 
> Mentions of death.

_James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, as his friends called him, was pronounced KIA in March of 1943. It was a small funeral, his mother wept, his father sat stone faced beside her. There was no body. You wouldn’t expect there to be one either, he fell two-hundred feet to his death, but he didn’t really die. What happened to him was worse than death._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

His vision was swimming as he blinked, ice was covering the expanse of bare skin across his arms and face.

“How long has it been?” He asked the lone scientist that was standing outside of his cryo-chamber.

“Тридцать лет.” _Thirty years._

“What year is it?”

“Nineteen ninety-one.”

The glass in front of him raised and the metal bonds that were holding him retracted into his chair.  
He stood slowly, his knees shook under his weight, and his metal hand shot out to stop his fall. It creaked and gears ground together under his weight but it held up.

“Приходите теперь, солдат, пришло время внести несколько изменений в вашу руку.” _Come now soldier, it’s time we make some adjustments to your arm._

He looked down at the ancient hunk of metal and cringed at how rudimentary it looked. He nodded and carefully climbed down from his cryo-chamber. The scientist led him away from the chamber and into another room, stocked full of equipment that looked like it could saw off an arm with no problem. The scientist led him over to a table and the soldier sat down on the table, letting his metal appendage hang loosely over the side.

A man with a welding mask over his face came toward him and pushed him down against the table. They strapped his metal arm down and sparks began to fly, an awful grinding sound echoed through the room as they stripped him of the metal arm. There was another cart wheeled in behind the man, the soldier craned his neck slightly so he could see what was on it. His eyes widened at the sight of a shining, vibranium arm. The best part of the whole thing is the crimson red soviet star shining proudly on the shoulder. Looking at his old arm beside this one, he realized just how big of an upgrade this was.

“Почему ты даешь мне это?” _Why are you giving me this?_

“Я уже говорил вам, что эта рука старая, вам нужно новое, чтобы выполнить максимальную эффективность.” _I’ve already told you that this hand is old, you need a new one to perform the maximum efficiency._

“What is my mission?” He asked, knowing that the only reason they would give him this upgrade is if he had a particularly difficult mission to complete.

“Professor Karpov will brief you.”

“Karpov? He’s a professor now?”

“Yes, he took the place of Professor Zola when he was captured by the Americans.”

The scientist turned a corner and the soldier followed closely behind. At the end of the hallway was the entrance to the professor’s quarters, he recognized it from Zola’s time at the Siberian bunker. The scientist knocked on the metal door, the sharp sound echoed through the corridor. The rusted door creaked open and the soldier followed the scientist inside.

“Добрый вечерний доктор, приятно видеть, что наши активы оживают.” _Good evening doctor, it is nice to see our asset awake._

He said and looked back to the soldier. He watched the soldier with a cold, calculating, stare.

“I have a mission for you.”  
Karpov said and waved the scientist away.

“There have been five more serums created to make super soldiers. They are being transported in a civilian vehicle by Howard Stark.” He closed the door, “You will bring them back to me, and kill Mr. Stark and anyone who is with him, there will be no witnesses. Do you understand, soldier?”

“I understand.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic depictions of death, read at your own discretion

A few hours later he was on the road. The car in front of him was the transport vehicle housing the serums. He tossed one of the small incendiary devices under the car as he drove by. The device detonated and caused the vehicle to veer off the road, and collide head on with a tree. He pulled his motorcycle over to the side of the car and extracted the serums, the soldier could hear small cries coming from the car, a woman. He walked around to the front of the car and tore off the driver’s door. As previously said, Howard Stark was in the front seat, the soldier grabbed the lapel of his shirt and pulled him from the wrecked vehicle.

 

“Sergeant Barnes?” Stark asked the man who was gripping his snowy hair with such a force he was sure it would rip out. The soldier was silent, he reared his metal fist back and slammed it into Howard’s face, crushing his nose and breaking a few teeth. He did this multiple times and when his skull was fractured in multiple places, he positioned the old man back into the driver’s seat. He knew he was dead before he checked his pulse.

 

“Howard!” Maria Stark, Howard's wife and mother of the young Tony Stark, cried from the passenger seat. Her legs were broken and the soldier knew what he had to do.

Gravel crunched beneath his feet as he rounded the side of the car, there was quiet sobbing coming from the broken window.

 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered and wrapped his flesh hand around her throat. He held it there until he felt her heart stop.

 

His feet carried him away from the vehicle and back toward a surveillance camera, his hand found a small pistol and he shot the camera, destroying it with one bullet.

The two-way radio on his shoulder made a small buzzing sound and he picked it up, and spoke into it.

 

“Сыворотка безопасна, нет свидетелей.” _Serum is safe, no witnesses._ He reported in to his superiors, then climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, more of a filler chapter

“Вы нам хорошо служили, солдат.”

_You have served us well soldier._ Karpov said as he walked over to The Winter Soldier, who has been deemed the new “Fist of Hydra” the Soldier knew better than to say anything to his superior, he has learned where not being able to hold his tongue can land him.

“We are going to put you back into cryo-stasis, we will have your next mission soon. Until then soldier.” He lifted his hand and two operatives came forward to escort him back into his cryo-chamber. The soldier tipped his head forward in acknowledgement and followed the two operatives out of the large room.

Before he realized, he was sealed back behind the familiar glass walls of his living tomb. Frigid air filled the chamber as he closed his eyes, and was put back into his semi-eternal sleep.

 

He awoke twenty three years later, in the year twenty-fourteen. This time was different, there were no scientists to wake him, there were rough-looking men with semi-automatic rifles and a man in a suit. His skin stung with the thin layer of ice that clung to it when he was pulled out of the chamber. The heat of the room burned his body and made him cringe, he felt the heat radiating from his left arm, making the room feel even hotter.

“We need you to complete a mission for us, soldier.” The man in the suit said, the soldier got bad feeling about this man, hydra or not, he couldn’t be trusted.

“There’s a man, by the name of Nicholas Fury, he is a threat to Hydra’s mission, we need you to eliminate him.” The soldier nodded his head, the orders buzzed around his skull like a bee circling a flower.

A small capsule was pressed into his right hand, its contents were a murky light blue, most likely cyanide for him to consume in the event that he was captured. He put the tablet into a small velcro compartment that was attached to his vest’s shoulder. It was made for easy access, in case he was restrained, the pouch was made to blend seamlessly into the material of the vest, and ease of access, he could use his teeth to open it if he had to. It was apparent that this mission was one he should be prepared to not make it back from.


	5. Chapter 5

He nearly completed his mission, he would have completed it if that _damn_ man hadn’t gotten in his way. He was a threat to the soldier’s mission, so he must be eliminated.

The man was easy enough to find, easy enough to kill.

The punches that the man threw weren’t anything other than parrying blows, then, the soldier's mask was pulled off and he felt sick, the man had gone quiet and still, frozen as if he were looking at a bear who was ready to attack. There was a small moment before the fight broke out, a sliver of calm that made you feel as if everything were okay, like nothing had ever happened to bring you to where you were now, seconds ticked by, feeling like years in the tense silence between the two.

“Bucky?”

The man before the soldier said in horror, as if everything he’d ever believed had just been thrown in the ground and stomped into ash. A flash of an image crossed the soldier’s mind, a soft smile and a whisper of a promise for a better life, of a love that not even death could taint, of clumsy hands and wildly beating hearts, of happiness, unyielding as the wind in a hurricane. The soldier tried to cling to the images but before he realized it, they were gone, gone back into the depths of a mind that wasn’t his own, of a man whose name he couldn’t remember. That didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was his mission, and he always completed his mission.

 

_“Who the hell is Bucky?”_

The moment was over and the real fight began. It was all flying hands, blocked hits and a few that made their mark. The soldier saw that his opponent was making no move to injure him. An echo of “I can do this all day.” Made him hesitate, a sense deep inside him telling him to stop.

All of his years of training fled his mind as he opened his eyes for the first time in fifty years. The face before him suddenly became a clear image of the past, of his past, and that sudden realization was what made him stop. It was too much, _too_ much and he couldn’t handle it.

 _Steve!_ His mind shouted but the word caught in his throat.

 

He couldn't breathe, something clawed its way to the forefront of his mind. 

 

_James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes_

_KIA March 1943_

_no_

_Sargent Barnes served bravely._

_No_

_We are sorry for your loss._

_NO_

_Sincerely, The United States Government._

_**NO**   
_

Bucky's knees hit the pavement and he screamed. 

" _NO!"_

His heart beat wildly in his chest, as he looked at the man _-_ _Steve,_  like a caged animal, he jerked away from his hands and kind words. He didn't  _deserve_ them. He'd killed Howard Stark, he'd killed so many people. 

Hot tears ran down his face as he backed away from Steve, his knuckles tore open on the rough ground.

"Please Steve, stay back. _Please._ " his voice broke as he said the words. 

A hand fell on his shoulder, and soon he was encompassed in warmth. Bucky couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged. He returned the embrace with frantic movements, he kept his left arm pinned at his side, and decidedly refused to touch Steve with it. 

"It's gonna be okay Buck, I'm here.  _I'm not gonna leave you again._ "

 

 


End file.
